


Home

by dolfabre



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: AU where Asch comes back, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I literally haven't written in three years, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolfabre/pseuds/dolfabre
Summary: "Asch, I think we may have overslept..."
Relationships: Asch the Bloody/Natalia Kimlasca-Lanvaldear
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Home

“Asch, I think we may have overslept...” Natalia’s voice pipes up.

Apart from a flicker of her eyes, she remains with her head on his chest, with no obvious motivation to move. A short half hour nap had turned into a couple of hours according to the clock in the corner of her eye, but she would worry about that later.

After a few moments of summoning her strength to finally shift herself, she begins to lift her head, but soon finds herself with her head resting on his chest once more. His hand, having gently guided her back, began to play with the loose strands of her hair.

“Not yet,” he says, managing to sum up both their feelings simply and straightforwardly. He’s thankful that the shadows have already begun to cover the room, so that she can’t see the tinted red in his cheeks. “Can we have a few more minutes?... like this.”

His hand slowly falls and rests on her shoulder, an attempt at keeping her close. A subtle smile curves onto her lips, but she can’t find it within herself to argue.

Within a few minutes, her voice sounds again. “I’m glad you came home.”

“... I am too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload and finished drabble since 2017, so I was a little unsure - but I've decided to just go for it. Thank you to everyone who helped throw prompts to keep me inspired, and I hope to improve from here on.


End file.
